The Spark
by HergeAddict2013
Summary: 'Remember,Remember, The Fifth of November, Gunpowder, Treason And Plot, I See No Reason, Why Gunpowder, Treason, Should ever be forgot..' Bonfire Night Rated T for later chapters, Hopefully i will make later chapters, XD
1. Fireworks

Are you there?

I can hear your steady heartbeat, but cannot see you,

If this is destiny,

Why not another path?

If I can chose which way to go,

Why did I go this way?

Falling in love was not my personal choice,

It just sorta...happened...

The night, fifth of November,

Delicate fireworks jumping up, ecstatically, into the sky,

The lights dancing round the scene,

Why was the night so perfect?

You came over, introduced yourself to me,

"Hey, my name's TinTin…"

I covered my eyes and muttered my name,

"Selena…"

Why was this so hard?

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest,

You just stood by me, watching the way we met,

The fireworks,

It seemed destined we were never meant to meet,

Yet somehow we did.

Then that night came,

The night that scared me,

The remains of an old port,

The laughter echoing in my ear,

The promise of a slit throat,

Broken legs and arms,

No promise of safety,

Left for dead,

Your silhouette in the door,

Brings tears to my eyes,

And I never cry,

At least,

Not often,

Your voice shouting stop,

The two men running, bewildered yet scared,

And you, still in the doorway,

My hero,

My knight in shining armour,

Back to Marlinspike,

Thank God,

Knees pulled to my chest,

My head filled with insane worries,

Are you okay?

What're you doing?

Why did you help me?

W-Why were you there at the time?

Is this all a trick?

Do my eyes deceive me?

You come back in,

Cut and bruised,

It's my fault,

My entire fault,

You didn't need to protect me,

Yet you did,

Why?

One word spins like a top in my head,

Why?

Why?

Why?

A saviour is one who helps another,

Out of the goodness in their hearts,

Where does that kindness come from?

Does it stay there forever?

I patch you up,

Make you better,

Thank you for saving me,

Do you realise what you're doing to me?

I don't care if you do or not,

But it would be nice to see how you feel,

TinTin, meaning to go without,

Without what?

Love?

It's confusing,

To see your smiling face,

Caring yet worried at the same time,

When you worry,

It makes me worry,

And when I worry,

Well…You get the idea…

Blood on my hands,

Washing them off in the basin,

You come over,

Lean on the counter,

I try to ignore you,

My blush is already forming,

You come closer,

I edge away,

My hand slips and I fall,

Head first onto the floor,

Rub my head,

Soap running through my hair,

We both laugh and we look up at each other,

We look….

Like friends,

Are we so?

Friends?

You reach out a hand,

I grasp it and you pull me up,

Our hands soapy with washing up liquid,

It is a shock to me,

That my heart is not beating so fast anymore,

I am more relaxed,

Am I kidding myself?

More relaxed?

No way,

Then late at night,

A crash and I can hear my scream resounding through the manor,

They're back!

What do I do?

I cry out as one slaps me,

No blush but a red mark,

Can anyone here me?

"TinTin!" I scream,

Please listen to me,

Please hear me,

They grab at my arms,

Smashing them against the wall,

I can see the crimson fluid,

Drenching my arm,

Are you coming?

My prayers are answered,

The doors swing open,

You stand there,

Angry as hell,

I can't say anything,

My throat hurts from screaming,

You kick them,

Do what you can to them,

Before they run away,

Tails between their legs,

You come over,

Your scent is so foreign,

Somehow I'm so used to it,

W-What do I do?

I remember how this started,

With Fireworks…


	2. Alone

I sigh and relax,

The house is locked,

Properly this time,

So no attacks,

I hope,

The night is dark and the moon shines right onto my face,

It illuminates the room,

Giving everything a silver coating,

I look around and my focus settles on a mirror,

My reflection is plain, tired, one might even say old,

My long black hair, as dark as the night itself, tumbles down my shoulders, past my eyes,

My eyes, green as grass, look at myself, look at my clothes,

My clothes, a long blue creation that drapes my feet,

My feet, no shoes, plain and, yet again, bare,

The door to the living room swings open,

You enter and yet, I keep my focus on my reflection,

As you advance, my heart nearly jumps out of my chest,

"Selena?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…for what happened…"

"It wasn't your fault..."

"He was chasing after me…Maybe he thought that if he got you…it would affect me in some way…"

"And did it?"

He does not reply,

I don't know why, but it angered me for some insane reason,

I yelled at him, using all the force left in my lungs,

" . !?"

He turned to me with a shocked face,

He knew that I was angry, unlike I'd ever been before,

"If you don't care, fine!"

"Selen-"

"No! I knew I should have never met you!"

And with that I walk straight out of the house,

You do not chase after me,

Do not even call my name,

But I don't care,

Do I?

The woods grow taller,

I am soon lost,

The moon, now sinister and threatening,

Only choosing to shoot through a few choice branches,

The once familiar woods are now confusing and endless,

I feel as if I am running through an endless labyrinth,

When a hand is placed upon my shoulder,

I scream, turn around and stumble backwards,

It's you,

Meaning to go without,

I lift my head up abd your face is above mine,

Beaming at me,

We both try not to laugh and embrace each other,

But it is so hard,

So we decide to do what we intended not to,

Hug tight,

Never letting each other go,

I am not lost anymore,

But my heart is,

Do you like me?

Or not?

You're confusing,

Then I realise that you are too near,

To hate me,

So I guess,

You like me?

I hope so,

It's my intention to keep you safe,

And yours to keep me safe…

So how do you keep me safe from yourself?

You've changed,

Since that night of fireworks,

More strict,

Less caring,

I want you back,

The old you,

The Old TinTin,

Will I ever find you again?

Don't tell me I'm alone again..

Am I?

Alone?


	3. Breath

Breath

Where is your heart?  
Mine is locked away,  
where no simple man can get it.  
But you are no simple man,  
you are the one who holds the keys,  
and I wish to God that you didn't.  
Our lives are two different parts of a jigsaw puzzle,  
Ones that don't fit together as easily as they should.  
But life was never easy.

Our minds are too different, too complicated to understand,  
that is the way we like it.  
My sharp personality and your reaction to love,  
Are quite different,  
wouldn't you say?  
Or am I the only one?

What are you doing?  
Where are you taking me?  
A river?  
A proposition?  
What do you mean?  
'For us only'?  
Wha-?

L-Let me go!  
It hurts, please, stop!  
The water is filling my lungs;  
I can only see your distorted face,  
Smirking like the devil,  
What has come over you?  
Please…tell me…  
What did I do wrong?

Don't let me go!  
I'll be helpless,  
Please!  
You saved me last time!  
So why are you abandoning me now?  
NO!  
Give me your hand!  
Then I can be with you.

Just one more time,  
I need your warmth,  
I need your smile,  
and I need you!

No,  
You aren't going to save me,  
The water slips by as my thoughts remain.  
You let go.

My only hope,  
Is that another young lady,  
Does not suffer the same fate as me.  
Save her next time,  
Mr TinTin.

**TinTin's P.O.V.**

I let her go.  
Her body looked so peaceful in the water.  
Like an angel,  
Eyes closed, mouth open, still screaming,  
she thrashed and kicked but was no match for me.

Heh, what a feeble creature,  
Not worth keeping,  
Not worth surviving,  
Not worth loving,  
But worth drowning,

It seems to get easier each time,  
They just give up after a few seconds,  
Realising that they aren't making it any better,  
Not to live longer,  
Drowned by their loved.

To find one who trusts me,  
Will be impossible,  
For my heart is complex,  
Like a lock puzzle,  
Only I have the key.


End file.
